


I’m Never Letting You Go

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, Coming Out, M/M, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec gets threatened...





	I’m Never Letting You Go

Alec stood just inside the door hugging his boyfriend not wanting to leave even tough he supposed to be home in twenty minutes. He had been secretly dating Magnus now for the past seven months. He was deeply in love with him and wanted to tell him so bad but since he was still in the closet he didnt want to until hes was ready to come out.

He gave him one last kiss and walked out the door. Ten minutes later he was walking into his house and was attacked by Izzy. Izzy knew he was dating Magnus, she was the only one. He grabbed her hand and they walked up stairs and into his room and as soon as he closed the door his sister was asking him nine million questions.

“Iz, I didnt tell him.”

“Why not Alec, you’ve been dating now for what seven months. He deserves to know that your relationship is going somewhere. He won’t be ok with hiding that much longer. Alec you deserve to be happy.”

“I’m scared Iz.”

“Of what big brother?”

“Everything, but most of all I’m scared of not being accepted. I know its stupid but its there and I dont know how to overcome it.”

Izzy saw the tears falling from his eyes and pulled him into her side wrapping an arm around his shoulders. She had never seen her brother look so small before, “I’m sorry, I know you’ll figure it out. Everything will work out in the end. You’ll see.” She wished she knew what to say and normally she did but this is something she knows nothing about. She doesn’t have to worry about getting harassed for who she loves. It’s something Alec has to figure out on his own.

“I hope so. Look I’m gonna take a shower and then go to bed. I see ya tomorrow.”

“Ok Alec, just remember I’m always here for you. I love you.”

He smiled, “thanks Iz, I love you too.”

She walked out of his room and he quickly jumped into the shower letting the warm water fall over his soar muscles. He knew he was going to have to eventually come out he just doesn’t know if hes ready. He often wonders why it has to be so hard, why people care who he dates as long as hes happy should all that matters in the end. Deciding he can’t do any more about it tonight he gets out of the shower and changes into some sweatpants and goes to bed. That night he barely got any sleep, a couple hours here and there but nothing solid.

When his alarm goes off at six, he throws on some black skinny jeans and a blue denim button up. He brushes his teeth and tries to fix his hair but no matter how many times he tried to brush it back it just bounces right back to his normal rats nest. Giving up he goes downstairs and pour a big cup of black coffee knowing he's going to need it today.

About forty five minutes his sister and brother come down, “damn Alec you look like shit.” Jace barked out.

He glares at his brother, “thanks, good morning to you too.”

Jace laughs and Alec looks at his sister and he can see the worry in her eyes. He just shakes his head which says not now. Twenty minutes later their in the car on the way to school. He gets out of the car and goes straight inside not saying anything to anyone not having the patience to deal with peoples shit today. When he gets to his locker there a huge brown envelope, not recognizing it he opens it anyway and pulls out what looks like to be photos and a note.

 

_Dear Alexander,_

_I know everything. Break up with him or everyone will know that the popular Alexander Lightwood is gay and is dating the school theater nerd._

_Love Always  
Camille_

 

When he looks through the photos they’re all of him and Magnus at the park making out. He looked through all of them four times slightly panicking, they were always careful. They even went to a park far from where they lived, how could this happen. Still not knowing what to do everything changed however when he saw him and suddenly he knew what he needed to do.

He loved Magnus, beautiful caring Magnus. He helped him accept himself and he always told him that if people can’t accept him for who he is then they never really cared for him in the first place. He was always unsure until this very moment when their eyes connected and Magnus smiled and it lit up Alec’s world like it always did. “Oh fuck it.” He threw the pictures into his locker and slammed it shut and walked right up to Magnus.

“Alexander what are you doing?’

Alec looked into those beautiful eyes of his boyfriend and saw nothing but love, “something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

Alec grabbed Magus by the lapels of his jacket and smashed their lips together right there in front of the whole school. The second their lips connected he knew he made the right decision. Magnus’ kisses always felt like coming home and kissing him in front of everyone didn’t change one single thing.

When they broke apart for air Alec looked at him once again and chuckled, “I love you.”

Magus smiled, “oh Alexander, I love you too. So much.” And they kissed once again. They broke apart and when Alec grabbed his hand and turned around to walk to class there staring at them was a very pissed off Camille. Alec smirked and she ran off stomping and both he and Magnus just laughed.

But the laughs didnt last long when he saw his brother and sister staring at him. Izzy was smiling but Jace just stood there staring and Alec couldn’t read his expression. When they got closer Izzy jumped into his arms, “I’m so proud of you big brother.”

He smiled, “thanks Iz.”

When he looked at Jace again he was now smiling and Alec visibly relaxed. Jace put his hand on his shoulder, “its about time brother.”

“Wait, you knew?”

“Of course I knew. Despite the common census I’m not a complete idiot.”

Magnus snorted and Jace glared at him, “sorry.”

Jace looked back at Alec, “you’ve been different, happier. So one day I followed you and saw where you were going and who you were meeting.”

“Why didnt you say anything?”

“It’s your secret to keep and to tell, I knew you’d tell me when you were ready. I’m happy for you Alec really.”

Alec smiled and hugged his brother who continued to surprise him, “thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Jace smiled, “no problem.” He turned to look at Magnus with a look that could kill, “hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

Magnus smiled, “I dont plan on it.”

Jace smiled and held out his hand and Magnus shook it, “then were good.”

Jace and Izzy walked off leaving Magnus and Alec alone. Magnus grabbed his hand and broke the silence, “I’m so proud of you Alexander.”

“Thanks, I’m proud of me too.”

“Can I ask you what made you do it?”

“To be honest, I had been thinking about it for a while now but was too scared. Then I got to school today and Camille put pictures of us together in my locker telling me to break up with you or the whole school would know I was gay.”

Magnus frowned, “that bitch.”

Alec smiled, “its ok Magnus. I actually wanted to thank her.” Magnus looked confused, so Alec continued, “it helped me realized that I didn’t want to lose you and that you are worth the risk. If people cared then fuck them, I dont care because I love you and you love me and honestly thats enough.”

Magnus smiled and laid a sweet kiss on Alecs lips, “you continue to surprise me Alexander.”

“Good ways I hope.”

“The best, so does this mean we can actually go on a date to a restaurant.”

Alec laughed, “you pick and its a date.”

Magnus squealed, “you truly are the best.”

“I know.” Alec leaned and and kissed him again, “I could get use to this.”

“Good because I’m never letting you go.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another chapter to this thats set in the future. Perhaps a wedding, what do you think?


End file.
